


For You, Hawkeye

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Roy writes a poem for Riza. Oneshot. Dedicated to MoonStarDutchess. R&R please! Complete.





	For You, Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonStarDutchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStarDutchess/gifts).



> A/N: Something I thought of when I was in algebra class the other day. Oh, and the fanfic is dedicated to MoonStarDutchess, for her love of FMA, and for the pairing of Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: This was originally posted back in 2006 on fanfiction.net

Riza Hawkeye walks into her office, trying to get away from a certain flame alchemist. As she walks over to her desk, she notices a folded piece of paper on her desk. Picking it up, she looks at her puppy, Black Hayate. "I don't know. Do you think I should read it?" Riza asks him. Black Hayate looks up at her, barking happily, as if he was saying "yes". Sitting down on her desk, she opens the folded paper.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Mustang Man loves you,

Do you love him too?

Rolling her eyes at his poor attempt to write a love poem, she couldn't help thinking that he was so sweet as to try one. I mean, yeah, she had gotten love notes and love letters when she was in school, but none were as bad as this poem. "But I never got a love poem in school," Riza thinks, "but Roy wrote it so bad that I love him for that reason." Black Hayate's barking brought her back to reality. There, standing in her doorway, was Roy with a rose and a violet. Smiling up at "Mustang Man", she walks over to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him.


End file.
